User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Bruce Banner vs. Bruce Jenner
Bruce Banner I have good schools in this fight villain blues, Cut your hair and his men your Daisy Duke. Please I heard is good, even during operation. You just for Flash Especially the 100 meters ditch - your wife Dash! I, laboratories, acid, base, treble ace So I'll try to break through at the molecular level: You have 1 medal lifetime turned green! Never the most overrated player who ever seen! It is necessary for you to carry the father across the finish line! (Oh God!), But the stoppage Kardashian, who is leaving some children behind! Now run along. They are, I am a little grumpy, because you thank me If I get angry, and believe me, you will not like me! Bruce Jenner I If you misbehave, I believe, in your element. To be honest, if you are satisfied, you're a little boron. I'll be 10 by the knee and donkeys in many ways! Decathlon players by the explosion, as some gamma-ray! The fact is, there is no truce between the royal blues! You're a bum, which is useless. My winner was sorry! (Ah!) Beauty, they are my favorite people! I have a house in a gym. Cornfield, check my documents! Check with big green monster bending specifications are not! This is, if not for your cousin, do not you, that you have sex! If you are angry (oh!) You strong! You can save from your father, your mother does not protect you too bad! The Hulk (! Urrrgh) In other words, you do not give the kind of paint! One more thing Bruce made cash! The best thing you can do: Kelly's ass! She is 18? Hulk SMASH! Caitlyn Jenner This is my teenage daughter, is a man. I need this ban! Let me put a spear through your happy green discus! For Kelly is a girl I'm going to let you smash! (HM). You got to get a medal in the decathlon! The Hulk (My God), Hulk is Hulk. It is not identified as a Who! I believe I can understand CAIT! No, no problem. Problem Jenner! But, you are you sorry enough for you! Caitlyn Jenner I, you know you hate yourself and see (right?) However, you do not blame yourself! You're a tiger. Stopped to tame you! You unless large enough to abstain Then it hit me forgive a little! It is green. This is not because it's not my thing If you want to, but you are in their ravaged ass handsome clothes, This means that it needs a new wardrobe and a liar! (AW is!), Exposure in these shorts is a small scar me to stay. Imagine you sure you swept shrunken form, it is a party, where Li Bani theme do? This may be something that you have not seen in a child! One day, you will not have your father smile! Not strong enough to deal with rejection Hulk! Easy to say, it is a tile in the kitchen! (what?) This examination under a microscope. You do not need anything from the neck, but you'll still choking Damn! After my fight, you get angry, it will always go Therefore, the Hulk forever. Both Bruce does not exist! Category:Blog posts